Facing You
by when-the-silence-ends
Summary: "One year, you two have one year then you can never be with the other again." Leo finds himself devastated and heartbroken at the loss of his first love, and even more confused and hurt at the start of a new one. Throw in rising powers, worried and meddling friends, a three year time gap and you get the life of one very troubled demigod.
1. p1 - everything falls apart

_Here's an updated version of Facing You. There will now be actual plot, not just a vague feeling of one. Enjoy._

* * *

**Part One:**

**Chapter One**

_Everything Falls Apart_

* * *

_/ "One year, you two have one year then you can never be with the other again." /_

/ Never be with the other again /

/ One year /

* * *

Leo couldn't decide who he hated more, _her_ or the gods. He didn't really hate any of them, but it made it easier if he told himself he did. He probably would pick the gods, after all they gave him a year but then took three from him in the end. (Did that mean he never really had a year?) Deep down though, he'd choose her. She had chosen freedom over him. Not that Leo would have wanted her to stay on that island forever, but sometimes he wished she had put up more of a fight. For him, for whatever it was between them. In the end it was just him, fighting for something she was too willing to give away.

* * *

_/ "We gave you a year. That's all you were given, young hero. I told you my help came with a price; this is the price you paid. Stop fighting it Leo Valdez, this is your fate. /_

_/ We gave you a year. /_

_/ This is the price you paid. /_

_/ Stop fighting it. /_

_/ This is your fate. /_

* * *

He missed Festus. His golden dragon was hiding from him somewhere in the forest outside Bunker Nine. (No one else has to deal with their pet dragon shunning them.) Leo really needs to go out and apologize to the mechanical wonder, but that would involve picking himself up from his heartbroken stupor to do so. That was the last thing the nineteen year old wanted to do. It would mean facing things (emotions, memories, people) he wasn't ready to face. Right now he was happy drinking and sleeping away such things.

Leo hardly cared that he hadn't showered in a week, or that his clothes had not been washed in weeks. He hadn't left the bunker in a month. His friends were out there waiting for answers, ones that he didn't want to give. To them, he had been gone for three years, it only felt like one really long year to him. (Time ran different on Calypso's island, something the gods conveniently forgot to mention.) Then again maybe he should have remembered, but with everything that happened since he left her island it should be understandable that he didn't.

He came back a changed man, he already had missed out on three years of his friend's lives and Leo couldn't find his place back in them. (He wasn't the only one who changed.)

Maybe if he hadn't been so broken he couldn't have settled in nicely, unfortunately that wasn't the case. Calypso broke him. Even if it was never her intention, it still happened. (How do you tell someone that the woman who said she loved you, loved her freedom more, without letting go of your pride?) His pride was all he is left, and even if there wasn't much to take pride in, Leo had no intention of letting it go.

His pride didn't stop him from hurting. (Or thinking.) So Leo drank in a desperate attempt to not feel (to forget) everything for the short time his blood allowed. He had learned that the fire that burned within him would burn away any drug or poison put in his body. That included alcohol. It just took it longer when it came to liquor.

Just as long as he could be numb to the overwhelming ache in his chest, (even for a little while) he didn't care that he was drinking himself to death.

* * *

_/ "You came back for me, Leo, no one had ever done that. You love me like no one has before. I will always remember that and I will always love you Leo; always." /_

_/ I will always remember. /_

_/ I will always love you Leo. /_

_/ Always. /_

* * *

The sound of glass breaking pulled Leo out of his head. (So much for not thinking) He had dropped the bottle of tequila he was drinking from. It was half full, and now all over the floor. It covered the blueprints and odd scraps of paper and metal that littered the ground.

He could already feel the heat of his power burning away at the alcohol induced haze he was falling into. Leo could easily pick up the last bottle of alcohol from it's place beside the chair he was curled in. (Smuggled in after the last time Leo left camp to wander the streets of New York.) Instead Leo chose to let the buzz fade away. As much as he wanted to waste away, he wanted to do something more with his life. (He still had his pride.)

* * *

_/"You came back."/_

/"I will always love you."/

/"This is the price you paid."/

/"Stop fighting your fate."/

/"Always"/

* * *

With much effort Leo moved his aching body up and out of his chair. He spared a brief look at the mess he made of the bunker before he left for his cabin. His body was weak from burning away the alcohol (and sickness) so he barely made it to his bed before he passed out. (So much for his pride.)

* * *

_Please feel free to give me your thoughts and opinions about this chapter. Thanks for reading!_

_-Haley_


	2. p1 - we're watching over you

_Here's the revised version of chapter two. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Part One:**

**Chapter Two**

_We're Watching Over You_

* * *

_/"Leo, how long are you going to do this to yourself?"/_

_/"Please don't die."/_

_/"Leo, I'm here for for you."/_

_/"What happened to you?"/_

* * *

The first time Leo woke up, Piper was looking over him. (He was in the infirmary, not his bed.) She was crying and by the state of her clothing she had been there for awhile. Her kaleidoscope eyes kept switching between colors so fast it was making him dizzy. (Blue, green, brown, blue, gray, brown.) His eyes started to feel heavy, and his other senses started to fade at the edges. He was glad, he didn't think he could face those eyes any longer. (The warmth was too familiar for his comfort.)

* * *

_/"I'm scared for you Leo."/_

_/"Pipes was freaking out too."/_

_/"I miss you bud."/_

_/"Please wake up Leo. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."/_

_/"I'll be here when you wake up."/_

* * *

The next time he woke up, Jason was seated next to his bed and Piper was gone. Jason looked tired, his glasses only made the bags under his eyes appear darker. Leo wondered how long he'd been asleep. (It had to be a while if Jason looked like this.) He suspected that Jason had been by his side the whole time he'd been in here. (When did they even take him to the infirmary?) Jason looked like he could barely keep his eyes open so Leo wasn't surprised when he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. Leo turned his head so he wasn't facing Jason; it eased the guilt just enough for his own eyes to shut. (Was he really hurting everyone by hurting himself?) His dreams were plagued with the shadows under those familiar electric blue eyes. (He wouldn't forget those lingering words.)

* * *

_/"Please don't die."/_

_/"I'm scared for you Leo."/_

_/"Leo, I'm here for for you."/_

_/"I miss you bud."/_

_/"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."/_

* * *

_Please leave any thoughts and/or opinions in a review. Thanks for reading!_

_-Haley_


	3. p1 - impossible to forget you

_Please enjoy the revised version of chapter three._

* * *

**Part One:**

**Chapter Three**

_Impossible To Forget You_

* * *

_/"Can I ask you just one thing Leo? Don't forget about me, please, just don't forget about this."_

_"This?"_

_"Us."/_

* * *

Leo's dreams were troubled. Calypso was always fading from his sight. And try as he might, no matter how desperately he reached out for her she always faded before he could reach her. The dream Leo kept reaching forward, trying to hold onto her, seemingly unaware that she was long gone.

* * *

_/"You know I love you, right?"_

_"Of course I know silly."_

_"Good."_

_"Hey Leo?"_

_"Hmm.."_

_"I love you too."/_

* * *

Calypso never left his conscious mind, no matter how much he wished otherwise. It was strange, though she never left his mind, the small things about her did. He could no longer vividly remember the smoothness of her skin or smell the faint flowery and earthy scent that was just her. Even the sound of her laugh, the laugh that he loved so much, was slipping away. It hurt, excruciatingly so. That ache in his chest became so unbearable, so painfully there, it hurt so much it took his breath away. It was this feeling that he wished to forget, to not feel and no matter how much he drank it never went away.

* * *

_/"Can you feel it Leo?"_

"Feel what?"

"Our happiness, our love, just us."/

* * *

His eyes opened just to close again; it was too bright. The sun's rays were warm on his face, and he lay still for a few extra minutes soaking it in. With the sun warmth on his face and the natural calm of the early morning, he could almost feel her there. If he just reached out he was sure he'd be able to feel her warmth under his fingertips. When he opened his eyes, she was gone, leaving a feeling of emptiness in the room and in his chest.

* * *

_/"You understand don't you Leo? It's all I've ever wanted...?"_

_'what about me?'_

_"If I could have both I'd truly be the luckiest girl alive. But I can't have both, and I… I won't be truly happy if I'm here."_

_'aren't I enough?'_

_"If it makes you happy mi rayo de sol, I'll let you go. I won't hold you back; I'll be okay so don't worry about me. Just be free."_

_'would you ever be happy with just me?'/_

* * *

Leo tried to hold in his tears, but they fell anyway. He hugged his knees as he cried, trying to keep the warmth from leaving his body. That's how one of the Apollo campers that were doing rounds that morning found him. Without any hesitatation she pulled him into her arms. His head rested on her belly and her arms held onto his shaking shoulders; the embrace was awkward but oddly comforting.

"Do you want me to get someone for you?" She asked, her chest rumbling with each word.

"You- you would do that?" He asked his words jumbled.

"You look like you need it."

"Oh…" He mumbled, and after a moment he continued. "Will you get Piper McLean for me? She's the head councillor for cabin ten."

"I know who she is, you prophecy kids are pretty famous." She said with a hint of amusement befoe she stepped away from him. The girl then stopped Will Solace (another Apollo camper working in the infirmary that morning) said a few words and ran off. Will moved closer to his bed and held out a cup that Leo hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Here, drink this Leo." Will said, watching him carefully.

Leo did as he asked. He watched Will intently as he did a quick check up. When the blond was done, he smiled somewhat sadly and squeezed Leo's shoulder before saying:

"It'll be okay. The heartbreak you're feeling now, it'll go away. Don't you dare forget the people that are here for you again Leo."

* * *

_/"Hey, Leo…"_

_"What's up?"_

_"You'll move on after this right? If the right person comes along, you'll try won't you? Please, promise me you will, I don't think I could do this if you don't."_

_'how could I move on from this? how can you ask me to do this?'_

_"I don't know. I'll try."_

_'please don't make do this. i can't do this, please don't make me.'_

_"Please, Leo, I don't want you to hurt."_

_'i already am.'_

_"I… I promise."/_

* * *

When Piper and the Apollo camper arrived, Leo was over his shock at Will's words. He wouldn't though, He wouldn't forget that his friends were there for him again. It was time to tell everyone what happened while he was gone.

"Piper, so you think you can get everyone here? I don't really want to have to explain it more than once." He swallowed nervously before continuing. "I'm going to tell you what I've been doing for the past three years."

* * *

/"Mi sol te quiero." (my sunshine I love you)

'more than you know'

"I love you too Leo, now go to sleep."

"Te necesito. Te echo de menos ya, incluso si no eres todavía ido. Calypso… te quiero. Pensé que era lo mismo para usted... Supongo que estaba equivocado." (I need you. I miss you already, even if you're not yet gone. Calypso... I love you. I thought it was the same for you... I guess I was wrong)

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important, g'night."

'i need you. i need you so much Calypso'/

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with any thoughts/opinions you have.

-Haley


	4. p1 - letting go isnt easy

_Enjoy this updated version of this chapter._

* * *

**Part One:**

**Chapter Four**

_Letting Go Isn't Easy_

* * *

_/'i hope you'll forgive me Leo. you won't be the same after this.'_

"_I guess it's time, Leo, thank you."_

'_i love you.'_

"_Goodbye."_

'_i'm sorry.'_

"_Goodbye... my sunshine."_

'_i love you so much. just not enough to stay'/_

* * *

"Yeah… Yeah just give me a moment Leo. You want everyone right? Nico and Reyna too?" Piper said after a long moment of silence.

"I don't care."

Leo looked away from her searching gaze, and after a long moment she turned and left. She seemed to have sensed that Leo needed a moment to gather himself.

She didn't seem to be home long, which would mean the Roman campers were visiting. (Traveling between both camps is a monthly affair.) When she came back Jason and Hazel were trailing after her. Hazel came up and rested her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." Hazel muttered, a small frown turning her lips down.

Leo took a minute to think straight, the action reminding him of _her_. When he felt ready, he responded. "It's because of my powers. The make me run hotter. I, uh, learned more about it when I was gone."

Hazel looked ready to question him further but the others arrived just in time to stop her questioning. Percy and Annabeth settled down to the right of his bed, opposite of Jason, Piper and Hazel. Frank, Nico and Reyna brought chairs and sat in front of his bed, watching him intently. His breath hitched for just a second, having all their eyes on him was a little much. Luckily it went unnoticed by all but Piper, who was watching him more intently than the others.

"Honestly I don't know where to start." He began, his words unsure.

"You were gone for three years Leo, start there." Jason said, the hurt obvious in his tone.

"For me, it was a year." Leo replied bitterly. "That's all the gods would give us, or she'd be stuck _there_ forever."

"That's not right, they made an oath!" Percy spat, his eyes stormy with rage.

"They did give her freedom, but it came with a price. She had to choose, freedom, or me." He shrugged, holding back a sob. "She didn't choose me… I wasn't _enough_…"

Hazel jumped forward and hugged him, hiding her face in his shoulder, but Leo felt her tears. Piper mirrored Hazel, her head on his other shoulder. Percy looked sad, Annabeth just looked thoughtful. Jason however, he was angry.

"You said it was only a year for you. I remember from when you first came back from meeting her, you were gone for weeks, but you said it was only a few days for you." The blond looked like he didn't want to continue. "She took _three_ years from you, and then left you… She couldn't have been any more cruel."

Annabeth's composure was lost, and she snapped. "She had to have known what it would do to you. Gods Leo, why have you been holding this in for so long?"

"That's not the Calypso I remember." Percy said, an odd look on his face. "I guess I judged her wrong."

"I don't blame her." Leo blurted, anger getting the best of him. "It's all she's wanted for so long, I wouldn't have asked her to stay. Not for me."

"The love gods have always been especially cruel, I wouldn't put it past them to think something up like this." Nico muttered, his fists clenched tightly in his lap.

* * *

_/"Can I ask you something Leo?" _

'_i'm so selfish, can you ever forgive me?'_

"_What is it? I thought you said no seriousness for our last day…"_

'_i just have to know.'_

"_Why do you call me 'your sunshine'?"_

'_i want to hear you say it, just once.'/_

* * *

"You almost died Leo!" Frank said, his voice edgy. "You can't do that again."

"I know. I just didn't know what else to do. I can't stop thinking of her. _Mi rayo de sol_."

Reyna's eyes widened slightly as she came to a realization. No one else in the room could speak spanish besides her and Leo, of course they wouldn't get it. "Your sunshine? She was your sun." She mummered, looking at Leo with a strange expression on her face.

There was a vulnerability in his voice that terrified Piper. She didn't know what to do, but she knew he needed to do something. Her resolve growing, she pulled away from Leo's arms and said. "Leo, we'll help you."

"How?" He asked, his voice raw with emotion.

"We'll figure out the specifics later. Right now, you need to get better." Nico answered Leo, surprising mostly everyone.

* * *

_/'i don't want you to forget me Leo. how very selfish of me'_

"_Calypso will you promise me something? Be happy."_

'_why can't you be just a little more selfish Leo?'_

"_I promise."/_

* * *

Once both girls returned to their seats,Jason was there hugging him. The two of them had never been so touchy before, but the hug was what they both needed.

"If you almost die again I'll kill you." The blond mumbled angrily. "Gods Leo, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sorry, Sparky."

"I know," Jason said mischievously. "Matchstick."

* * *

_/"Are you asleep Leo?"_

'_i'm so sorry.'_

"_I wish you were enough. I just can't be free with you."_

'_i know this hurts you more than you say.'_

"_I'm so sorry."_

'_forgive me.'  
_"_I do love you, more than you know. I just, I can't be stuck here, not anymore. I'm too selfish."_

'_i wish I could tell you this when you were awake. i'm such a coward.'/_

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. _

_-Haley_


End file.
